The Mark of Cain
by williewildcat
Summary: AUish - He, the Messenger and Right Hand of God. She, the Daughter of Cain, the Cursed One, the Half Breed. They called each other enemy for 12,000 years, sworn to hate the other. But now something threatens their existences bringing them together. Two lost broken souls who hold the fate of all and find they really aren't so different. Gabriel/OC


_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine__  
__You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind__  
__I saw the evidence the crimson soaking through__  
__Ten thousand promises Ten thousand ways to lose__  
__And you held it all__  
__But you were careless__  
__To let it fall__  
__You held it all__  
__And I was by your side__  
__Powerless_

The glow of the fire softened the outline of the chiseled jaw and cheekbones.

But the eyes cold, watching her from across the dancing flames; his hand close to his blade.

She sat against the ledge, mindlessly twirling her dagger into the shallow layer of earth. He could see the Enochian incantation etched in the immaculate blade. It was a weapon that claimed many.

Her arm propped up by a knee, with thumb, index, and middle finger keeping her forehead up. Just enough to watch him. Her body was healing from their battle. A deep gash across her abdomen from his wings that had scabbed over hours before. Crushed ribs that mended beneath the encasement of armor restrained him to the ground. The surprising power of her body. Random patterns of discoloration marked the spot beneath her right eye and across the bottom of her jaw; his fist the sculptor of both. They would heal.

All wounds healed.

"So what's plan? Sit and wait until we are healed and attempt to rip one another apart? Or perhaps reserve our strength for what is coming."

His unlikely companion hissed at the burning in her torso. Reaching her satchel was going to be difficult.

The glacial rings appeared to brighten to a deeper hue of blue despite the orange reddish tints across her skin and hair.

She wasn't terrible to gaze upon; men and women both had lusted for her. Every time they had met, the beauty of her eyes had always lingered in his mind. Her hair seemed to be woven of the purest silk with skin that was occasionally marred with tokens of their battles. It was restrained by some kind of tie, permitting a few wayward strands of mocha to kiss her face and forehead. Her body clad in some type of pants that held many items and weapons she wielded against them. The shirt was a slightly tight olive green which had a diagonal rip across her mid body and soiled with blood and dirt.

Neither one was eager to move as this encounter had been their most violent, leaving injuries which would require days to fully regenerate. Had either one been human they would've died countless times over.

"They will be coming."

"I am well aware of it. We're out of time."

"Have you finally given up? Are you willing to surrender after 12,000 years?"

Her eyes narrowed into a set of angry slits. "I never said I was going to surrender. My brother, however….."

"You always were the strongest of his children."

"I understand now," she turned to him with empathy flooding her features. "I understand what I must do; what I have to do."

"Do you, Daughter of Cain?"

"After 12,000 years of existing," the Daughter of Cain smiled sadly at the angel. "It all makes sense. I witnessed Death, Famine, Plague, and War ride across the plains, deserts, forests, and wastelands, bestowing men with their afflictions. I watched people I loved grow old and die while I never aged a day. I witnessed angel and demon wage war in the four corners of the Earth. I have waged my own war with you, Gabriel, the Messenger and Right Hand of God."

She paused, reflecting on the years that were now behind them. Centuries of history and humanity spent fighting.

"Do you think He sent Michael?"

Michael, the favored son. Michael, the one who was always revered. The one who refused to kill the Savior born in that desolate structure in the desert. The one who readily disobeyed orders.

"Did you ever realize you and I are more alike than we wish to admit?"

Gabriel's brow furrowed deeply at this. She was comparing him to her?

"Think about it. We're both the strongest and most willing to do what was asked of us. We obeyed our fathers yet we were forsaken for simply obeying. They were two faced in their acts. You, sent to kill your brother for disobeying. Me for bringing forth the son of my father's enemy so that his blood shall flow like the River Jordan."

Gabriel knew she was right but remained silent. They were both shunned; outcasts of their own families. Where he had failed by following instruction she had been cast for achieving her task. He was not about to confirm the painful but honest truth.

"So when they come for us, are you going to fight or become the faithful lapdog that you always were and turn your back upon me as well? Or will you stand with me?"

"To stand with you means eternity in Hell."

It was observation.

"Look, I know you're an angel which puts you in a predicament. Honestly who would want to stand with the Daughter of Cain? The one who was cursed with the Mark. Perhaps it is best if I face this alone. After what happened in the desert you have been bore a significant weight."

Gabriel growled as he used his arm to elevate his body off the ground.

"I've done it for 12,000 years. What's another 12,000 right? Hunting demons and causing trouble for your kind hasn't been too taxing. I led an army for crying out loud."

He knew she was masking her rising anxieties as her smile was false.

"You know, you're not so bad after all. I mean, yeah we fought hard and ripped one another apart but if you wanted to find a means to kill me or take me up _there_, you would've done it already. So, tell me, Messenger, what has prevented you from such?"

"I cannot kill you. No angel can kill you."

"But you can kill your own."

She ceased toying with her dagger and cast a deep sorrowful look. "They're going to kill you aren't they? Because of what happened?"

"I suppose it does not matter now. What's done is done."

His adversary straightened up at this sudden change. Her mind screamed to lunge at the archangel, pummel her fist into that self-pitied expression.

"So you're going to give up!? Didn't you ask a certain individual why did he keep fighting when there was no hope? Guess what: He kept fighting because he didn't LOSE faith. You're the Right Hand, the Messenger, and the strongest of all the archangels but here you are ready to let them run their blades through you like dirt. Maybe I was wrong about you Gabriel. I always thought of you as a worthy foe but seeing you here, ready to surrender to them makes me sick. You're a coward."

At the breathing of the word the archangel rushed to his feet, shutting out the screaming of his injuries. The Daughter of Cain found her back colliding hard with the earth with her head smacking the small crag that ran along the wall of the alcove. The tip of his sword burned into her skin, eliciting a shallow hiss from the damned one.

"I am not a coward." The blade's sharp edge pressed further into her unholy flesh.

"You have fight left in you. Good." The faint beginnings of a smirk crept up one side of her lips despite the heated metal blistering and boiling where it contacted her skin.

The archangel was taken aback, confused by her actions.

"What is the meaning of this? Speak demon."

"Consider this your call to arms Gabriel. Good to know you still have some spark left in you."

"I am not a coward. I will not flee." His teeth were bared revealing the immaculate rows of pearl. Not a single flaw on any one of those perfect bits of ivory.

"Then why be so willing to accept whatever punishment they have prepared? Your Father turned his back upon you did he not? Did he not restore Michael's grace and life because he disobeyed? Fight Gabriel. Fight as Michael did."

The blade slipped forward before being drawn, leaving a perfect bead of crimson embraced by the hideous marking of seared skin in the center of her throat. His eyes took in the sight of the blood melting into the damaged circle. There would be a light hint of rose where his blade graced her; another badge on her body and soul.

"They're coming."

His massive paw like hand extended downward, swallowing her smaller cooler one.

"You're not a coward. I'm sorry for calling you one." Her words and tone were steady and true, no indication of deception.

"It is time." His head tilted back and up, gazing upon the gathering swarm. The silvery light of the full moon was shut out as the forces of God converged around the meager shelter. In her eyes they were nothing more than trained attack dogs. It was like that experiment the scientist Pavlov had done only instead of food it was the promise of blood. Instead of a bell it was a simple snap of holy fingers.

"Looks like Daddy sent in the whole brigade."

She released an exasperated sigh, feeling every nerve tingle at the drawing swarm. It was the blood; her blood. His blood.

"Gabriel," the familiar melancholy voice rang out.

"Michael," Gabriel growled and drew his blade upward.

"I won't say I told you so." She shook her head and gripped her weapon tighter. The tops of her knuckles whitened at the depravation of blood; feeling was slipping from the tips of her fingers to the middle of her hand. Still she shut it out.

"Gabriel," the gentle flap of wings against the air forced her to acknowledge the arriving archangel. Michael landed on the opposite side of the fire, staring back at them. His eyes weren't harsh like the others who had gathered around their brother. No, they were sympathetic towards his wayward brother and the half breed.

"Brother please, stand down. There is another way."

Now she had retrieved her saber, training it at the angel to the left of Michael. He was olive skinned with short spiky raven locks which mirrored her own; only when the sunlight played across his they didn't shine with the beauty of a raven's wings. He was shorter than Gabriel but the same height as Michael. She would silently equate his eyes to those of a viper's; constantly watching and calculating for its moment to strike.

"Raphael," her voice lowered to a hateful tremor.

"If it isn't Alessandra, the Daughter of Cain," Raphael didn't try and conceal his disgust.

"Good to see you too."

"What did you do demon? How did you do it?"

"I did nothing. I haven't corrupted him as some you rabidly believe happened. He still has his wings and that distasteful dog collar. Can't you see that? Raphe?"

"You will NOT disrespect me demon!" Acid thickened his tongue but Alessandra didn't flinch.

"You make demon sound like it's a bad thing."

From the corner of her eye, the subtle movement of Gabriel's boot caught her attention.

"You don't move away from her Brother. Why is that?" Raphael's tone turned accusatory. "You don't believe this vile creature do you?! Do you think she could speak any grain of truth?! She is of Cain's loins!"

"Leave my father out of this!"

"Raphael that is enough," Michael firmly admonished his comrade.

"I only convey what is true Michael. Alessandra is of Cain's flesh. Her soul is tainted!"

"Leave her be Raphael!" The angels and half breed stared incredulously at Gabriel. Alessandra's heart stopped. Was the Messenger defending her? That was a first.

"You dare and speak in her favor?" Raphael was shaking.

"Gabriel," Michael continued, shooting a hand up to keep his vocal brethren quiet. "What is your explanation? What brings you to side with her?"

"He doesn't know."

Michael frowned at Alessandra.

"Know what Daughter of Cain? Tell me, what is it that I have no knowledge of?"

"You sure you want to hear it? I mean my soul is _tainted_ and my father is Cain."

Michael took a deep breath and approached. Gabriel slid closer to Alessandra, determined to keep his brothers at bay.

"That is close enough Michael." The underlying threat in his brother's voice was enough to stop his progression.

"Before you punish me with whatever holy means of torment and do worse to Gabriel, at least know this: you have a traitor in your legion."

A hushed whisper came through the ranks, causing some to raise alarm. How could this be?! One of their own had turned on them? Surely the demon was lying. Her blood was cursed! Her father had slain his own flesh and blood.

"This is a great claim you place Alessandra."

"LIES!"

"SHE SPEAKS WITH THE SERPENT'S TONGUE!"

Several angels hurled harsh retorts at her but Alessandra shrugged it off. She had been called worse over the centuries.

"I do not lie. If I am would your brother be here alongside me? The demon half breed?"

"What evidence do you possess?"

"I found them. I found the Prophets."

"Where? How?"

Alessandra scanned the faces of the heavenly horde, unsure of which one of them it was. She couldn't say it here, out loud for them to find and kill the Prophets. Not even Gabriel knew of their location only that she possessed the proof.

"Not here," she shook her head. "If you believe me, you'll allow me to tell you in private. Then you can make your judgment on me."

"You are not going to suffer alone."

The second time Gabriel defied them. Alessandra wished she could express her gratitude in his faith in her but that would have to wait. Humanity and the fate of Heaven was in her hands.

"Alright," Michael nodded. Alessandra rested her weapons along the ledge and reached around her neck. The cord danced around the slender neck revealing the talisman that had been concealed beneath her tattered shirt.

"This was given to me by them to show I wasn't lying. They wish to see you Michael."

Gabriel watched and studied the rich cerulean rings. Michael's faith wasn't wavering. He believed her. But he wasn't letting his guard down. To demonstrate he remained cautious, the archangel positioned his body behind hers. It didn't go unnoticed by many.

"Now, where are they?"

Alessandra opened her mouth only to have blood rise through her throat, saturating larynx, tongue, and lip alike. It cascaded over her shirt and pants, splattering over her boots before saturating the soil. The only sound was the deep wheeze rising from her lungs which sounded of a banshee's cry. The pain slammed her in the solar plexus with ferocity and force on par with a blow from Gabriel's mace. Her knees buckled viciously as every fiber of muscle rippled then stiffened. Sensation of feeling was robbed of her, no longer was she in control of her own being.

"Alessandra," Gabriel caught her before she collapsed. "No….."

He was mindful while placing her limp form on the ground. Her arms and legs rolled about the fine ground but were constrained by Michael's swift reflexes.

"She's burning up," Michael's fingers pressed gently against her forehead. Her skin was scaly searing to the touch.

Gabriel warred against the rising pain. She didn't deserve this!

"Michael," the pathetic whisper spilling from his lips. "H-How-"

The stinging tear streamed down his dirty cheek. Then another followed. Then a third. Streaks traversed the sticky terrain, carving trails out of burgundy.

"Her heart beats. She's alive Gabriel."

"But she doesn't move! Her eyes! Look!"

The haunting orbs of azure had been consumed by two listless pits which stared blankly upwards into the retreating night.

Michael watched as his brother tenderly wiped the blood from her lips, cheeks, chin and neck. The soft swipes smeared the rich rose into lighter shades of rose. His thick fingers which had delivered swift death to so many now displayed a gentleness which took the other aback. The essence of the half breed caked across those same hands.

"Brother," Michael whispered. "Do you….do you love her?"

"Why do you ask me that?" The archangel snarled in anger but continued dabbing at her face and neck without averting his attention to Michael. "She's the Daughter of Cain; a half breed demon. Angels cannot love such creatures. She is our enemy."

"Yet you remain and bequeath such compassion towards her. Mercy that no other would permit."

"Send them away."

The keen hearing of the archangel didn't falter.

"Send them away. I will not ask a third time."

Michael could only offer a nod before turning to address the others.

"Go," his voice reverberated across the land. "Leave our brother in peace. It is his wish."

Raphael didn't refrain from the abhorrent eye he cast from across the fire.

"She deserves no such comfort."

"Raphael, you will mind your tongue." Michael issued a sharp warning to the angel.

"Have you forgotten the atrocities committed by her? What she has done?!"

"And yet our Father has not struck her down and we cannot. She herself tried ending her existence many times but was always returned to this world. Even now if I was presented with such a task I would not do it."

"You would dare allow her to LIVE?!"

"Alessandra may be cursed by blood and her soul tainted but our brother has seen something good about her though he will not confess it."

"Disgraceful." Raphael spat his word not caring if it was teetering on blasphemy. "You are willing to allow Gabriel to endure the wrath of our Father for a _demon whore_."

Before Michael could dispatch discipline, the vocal angel departed for the heavens. His form shrinking as it sailed for the sterling glow of the moon. The tips of his wings were the last to vanish from sight. No other angel voiced any word as an unspoken accord had raced through the group. They loved and respected Gabriel for he was their leader and warrior. But his behavior now was disturbing to a few.

Angels had the capability to understand and feel love. But it was only their Father, kin, humans, and the very earth and its creatures they were to love. No demon or ungodly being could have or be allowed to love one of them. Yet Michael continued to keep silent vigil as Gabriel carried on his task. The tears were unabated, falling like the rain.

"We must find them." The warrior choked his words. His sight distorted from the deluge.

"I believe her Gabriel."

"Is this a test from our Father? A measure of my strength? What is this?" His large hands supported the back of Alessandra's head, nestling it upon his thighs. Seeing into those voids was like seeing the emptiness that was creeping into his heart. Comfort could not be provided as nothing could expel the darkness.

12,000 years they spent fighting one another, professing how their hatred for the other was what fueled their war. Each had lost ally and friend to their blades but neither would yield.

As he remained seated with legs folded under, fingers stroking her hair from her face, the Messenger felt the doubt welling inside. Did he truly hate her as he had professed? Or had his hatred shifted, becoming something else but assuming the guise of the aforementioned sentiment?

"Gabriel," a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

"No," the Messenger slapped the hand aside. "I am not leaving. Whoever has done this….."

"Will have to answer to us."

Michael knew their Father would not ask them to do this but he **needed** to see this. Alessandra was worthy of redeeming. Her soul was not completely lost. She was of the same blood of Abel which left a grain of hope within.

"She is the Daughter of Cain but she is also of Abel's blood."

"I am not worthy of your aid or solace. I had proclaimed I would have shown you no mercy on that ridge. I had slain you in that decrepit diner in the desert, ill as you had chosen to live and die like them."

"I forgave you Gabriel. I forgave you before that night. You must learn to forgive yourself."

"The Prophets, perhaps, perhaps they know what it is that afflicts her. But I do not know where to begin the search."

Thunder rolled from over the craggy peaks. Lightning danced across the sky.

The first splats of rain flattened against the rocks.

Gabriel lifted his impressive wings, shielding Alessandra from the impending torrent.

"I wish to be alone Michael; please. I will call for you when I am ready."

Michael hesitated before speaking. He didn't want to enrage his brother yet he didn't want him to be here in solitude. Before he would not have been so hesitant to linger as he was but seeing Gabriel stricken with grief, concern was the forefront of his thoughts.

"As you wish, Brother."

* * *

Gabriel didn't stir as the heavy flap of rich jet pinions lifted over the rumble overhead. He tightened his wings around them further, refusing to let her be even grazed by the icy pellets. Burning fingers never ceasing the gentle caressing as though somehow she could feel his touch.

Michael stood on the ledge; concealed from Gabriel who had not moved. He ignored the torrent pummeling his back and wings and could not feel the cold as Alessandra would have. His heart was slowly breaking. Breaking over the fact one of their own was traitor; breaking as his brother's own heart was slowly shattering.

Their Father was not angered over saving the child. He had seen why Michael had acted in the manner he did. His belief in humans restored.

No, this was something else.

But with darkness there was light.

He knew needed to be done.


End file.
